Little Green Monster
by m.t.dog
Summary: Someone's flirting with Todd, and Neil is very upset. Can be read as a sequel to "How it All Started", but doesn't have to to be. Todd/Neil, so if you don't like, don't read.


Neil whistled cheerfully as he strolled down the crowded halls of "Hellton", boys of all ages, shouting, jostling, pushing, punching one another, letting up the energy pent up by another one of Nolan's dry speeches

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, don't even try to sue.

A/N: This story is Neil/Todd, which means slash, which means boy/boy, which mean, don't like don't read. This story could be seen as a sequel to How It All Started, but that story doesn't need to be read to understand this one. Please, please read and review, I absolutely love hearing what you guys have to say! Thanks in advance, and enjoy!

Neil whistled cheerfully as he strolled down the crowded halls of "Hellton", boys of all ages shouting, jostling, pushing, and punching one another, letting up the energy pent up by another one of Nolan's dry opening ceremony speeches. Neil smiled as he was greeted by many familiar faces, both from previous classes, but also from the drama class that he had attended over the summer. His father, having come to _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ the year before had finally seen that his son was indeed passionate and quite talented in theater, and had reluctantly allowed his son to continue acting.

So, Neil had attended a camp that summer that had truly introduced him to some amazing plays, playwrights, actors and actresses, and he found that after a month of the camp, he was even more fervent about acting then before. He couldn't wait to tell Todd what he had seen, what he had learned, what he had experienced…though, speaking of Todd, he also found that he couldn't wait to do some more…physical things with the shy boy as well.

Neil smirked to himself as he continued down to the dorm room that he and Todd were once again sharing, remembering the previous year when Todd had confronted Neil, both asking if Neil loved him, and confessing that he had been in love with the actor from day one. Of course, Neil had been shocked; he had thought that he had hidden his attraction to Todd quite well, only stealing longing glances when he was sure that his room mate wasn't looking, making sure to only fantasize about a possible future with the blue eyed boy when said boy was out of the room. Apparently though, Neil was nowhere near as sneaky as he gave himself credit for, and Todd had found out about his crush…not that Neil was complaining. The two of them had had some wonderful experiences at the end of last year, the best of which was Todd's reaction to Neil telling him that his father would support him in his acting.

The meek boy's face had lit up, a bright smile forming on almost perfect teeth, ocean blue eyes illuminating with happiness, cheeks flushing a happy, soft pink, and Neil remembered thinking that if he hadn't been in love with Todd before, that he certainly would have been after that expression.

"_Of course, there were tons of other wonderful experiences with Todd last year…some more pleasurable then others," _Neil mused to himself with a sly grin on his handsome face, so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Charlie Dalton's light brown hair streaking down the hallway towards him. In fact, Neil didn't even look up until Charlie had almost ran into him, his mischievous eyes wide and filled with amusement as he panted, trying to regain his breath.

Slightly worried, Neil asked what was wrong, only to have a hand held up in front of his face, obviously asking for a moment of silence as his best friend attempted to regain his breath. Finally, Charlie lowered his hand, and, with a smile in his voice, asked, "Oy, Neil, you'll never guess whose flirting with your boyfriend right now."

Charlie had been the first to find out that Neil and Todd were dating, having accidentally walked in on them during one of their secret meetings in the old Indian Cave. Of course, he had teased them mercilessly about it for several weeks before finally breaking down and admitting to them that he wished them the best of luck, and that he promised to try and help the two of them out whenever he was needed.

At the moment though, Neil wasn't worried about that. What he was worried about, were the words that had just fallen from his friend's lips. Had he heard right? Someone was flirting with Todd? With _his_ Todd, the one who had sworn to love him forever? Someone was trying to steal away the love of his life, one of the few reasons that he even came back to Welton? Neil was shocked, he was frozen, he was furious, he was in a rage, he was livid…his feelings were in a confusing vortex, the only concrete feeling coming from the chaos was hatred for the person who dared tried to take Todd away from him, dared to steal what was "his".

Not bothering to wait for Charlie, who followed gleefully behind him, Neil stormed down the rest of the length of the hallway, shoving young boys out of his way without so much as an "I'm sorry". When he finally got the to entrance of his room, he found that the door was slightly open, allowing Neil to just barely see Todd unpacking his school supplies on his desk and…Cameron, who was leaning what he probably thought was coyly against the same desk, blatantly flirting.

The red head would say something whilst leaning uncomfortably close to Todd's ear, making the shy boy turn a quite attractive shade of pink before he scooted a little bit away and stuttered out a reply. Cameron would then proceed to laugh, a high-pitched, almost girly laugh, his head tossed back in fake rapture, then move even closer to Todd and utter something else, thus repeating the cycle.

"It's pretty gross, huh? I mean, I never imagined Cameron liking anyone, let alone another boy. I kind of pictured him as becoming a priest one day, ya know?" Charlie whispered into Neil's ear, making the brown haired boy jump slightly with surprise. He had even realized that his friend was there, let alone that he was watching.

"Though, when I really look at Todd, I can definitely see what would be attractive about him, he's really changed over the summer…but, fortunately, I'm not into boys, so I don't have to worry about incurring your wrath." Charlie threw this last comment over his shoulder as he walked away, having seen Neil in one of his rare, but terrible angers, leaving Neil alone, still infuriated, but also curious as to what Charlie was talking about. He had been so wrapped up in his rage at Cameron that he hadn't even bothered to really look at Todd. So, he forced himself to calm down and observe his boyfriend, lover, best friend, promising his anger that in just a few moments, it could be unleashed on the red head.

Todd had indeed changed over the summer. He had grown a few inches taller, though he was still easily almost a head shorter then Neil. The result was that any lingering body fat had been disposed of, and Neil could almost see the rippling, lithe muscles lurking behind Todd's slight oversized polo shirt. He had obviously spent some time outside, because his once pale and almost sickly complexion was now a slight brown which enhanced his adorable freckles that littered his cheeks and nose. His hair had grown longer as well, now a hanging just over the tips of his ears, making Neil want to rake his hands through it to see if it was just a silky as it had been last year. The most notable change though, was in his eyes. What were once dull and lifeless, were now bright, happy, and affectionate, giving life to his face, giving him an aura of strength and courage. In short, Todd had really grown over the summer, and Neil was sure that he had never seen anyone as handsome or attractive as Todd.

Suddenly though, his trance was broken, and his rage came racing back in a flood that threatened to overwhelm him as Cameron placed a hand on Todd's arm, this time leaning so close that his pale, thin lips just barely brushed the shell of Todd's ear. Neil saw red; he had pined after Todd for almost a full year, had grown to love every aspect of his room mate, had lusted over and for him the entire summer, and he would not let Cameron steal that away from him.

Meanwhile, the sandy haired boy jerked back as if struck, and he had just opened his mouth to ask Cameron just what he thought he was doing, when Neil flew through the door in a whirlwind of righteous anger and protectiveness.

He stalked towards Cameron, who, by this point was absolutely terrified, until he was right in front of the fink, the least courageous of the Dead Poets.

"Listen, Cameron, and listen well, because I will only say this once. Stay. Away. From. Todd. If you ever touch him again, I promise to personally make your remaining years at Welton a living hell, you got that?" Neil hissed at Cameron through clenched teeth, dark and stormy eyes portraying just how upset he was. At the red head's frantic nod, Neil snarled, "Good, now get out of our room."

Watching in contempt as Cameron rushed out of the nicotine colored room, Neil failed to notice Todd until his arms had been thrown around his waist in a tight embrace, his sandy blonde head buried into his neck, breathing in Neil's scent, the smell that Todd had missed the most over the summer. Neil responded immediately, gangly arms rising up to encircle Todd's shoulders in return, the simple hug communicating all of their love, affection and passion for one another. It spoke of loneliness, of past memories, of a hopeful future, of adventures…it spoke volumes of poetry that were more beautiful then anyone could ever hope to right, and it was all for Neil and Todd.

Eventually, they broke the hug in order to look at one another, identical smiles of complete and utter contentment on each of their faces. Todd's lips, plump, pink, perfect, called to Neil, begged him to taste them, but he restrained himself, promising his lust that there would be plenty of time for more of tat later. So, for a moment, they simply stood their enjoying the other's presence, aura, and very being, until Todd teased, his voice light and carefree, "So, Neil did I see your little green monster just now?"

Neil's pale cheeks flushed an apple red before sniffing contemptuously, turning his nose into the air and saying, "Why Todd, I'm sure that I have no idea what you're talking about."

Todd laughed delightedly, his eyes squinting until there was barely a sliver of blue left, and replied, "It's alright, I absolutely love your little monster Neil. Just as I love the rest of you."

Neil couldn't help but grin in response before he finally gave into temptation and stole a kiss from Todd's sweet, plump, lips, all the while thinking to himself, _"Wow, I never thought I'd ever be thankful for being so jealous!"_

A/N: Wow…that has got to be one of the worst endings that I've ever written…EVER!! sigh Oh well, there's nothing that I can do about it now though, right? So, please review, I did work hard, even though my ending doesn't show it , and I'd love to hear what you all thought. Thanks in advance!


End file.
